A Long Time Ago
by Quibblez
Summary: This Was A Small Little Oneshot I Made... It's Basically About Aerrow, His Dad, His Mom And Dark Ace. no pairings


**Okay... New Fanfic... I'm SO OBBSESSED ABOUT STORMHAWKS!!**

**IMPORTANT!!!! Aerrow's father doesn't have a name so I made one!!!**

**Aerrow's mother doesn't have a name so I made one!!**

It was a quiet day and the sun shone brightly. Lupin (Aerrow's dad) was sat on his skimmer, going home. A smile was on his face as old memories of his family ran through his mind.

As he approached the terra he couldn't help but smile. His mind focused on the small boy waving at him; looking closer he could see it was Aerrow, his son.

"Lupin… We're approaching the terra, you want to land right?"

"Yeah… we have family to see…"

"Great… you know she still hates me…"

"That's not my problem is it Ace?"

Lupin and Ace talked for a while over the intercom. Lupin's wife, Robyn (Aerrow's mother), had another family connection to the Storm Hawks. She was Ace's sister.

As the squad landed, a small boy of five ran up to the leader and hugged him tightly. Lupin grabbed him and picked him up, placing the boy on his shoulders.

"DADDY!"

"Hey Aerrow! Haven't you grown?"

"Yeah, Mom says I'm just like you!"

The small boy smiled, as Robyn came out of the house. Lupin placed Aerrow on the ground and ran to the brunette, screaming her name. Ace, however wasn't too thrilled to be here. His sister hated him, his leader thought little of him… and Aerrow, he was too good to be true. He had the physic and strength of his father, but the kindness and soul of his mother.

Ace silently walked out of the condor, sighing as his sister gave him an evil look from over her husbands shoulder.

"UNCLE ACE!"

The young boy ran up to him and gave him a hug. Ace smiled, he hadn't felt this good for a while. For once, somebody was happy to see him.

"Hey there Aerrow how's the training coming along?"

"GREAT! I did everything you told me to and mom says I'm good enough to be a skyknight!"

"You know… you might just be strong enough to beat the worlds best skyknight one day…"

"Who's that?"

"… Me!"

The young redhead laughed. The kid was special, at the age of 7 he had already managed to handle a weapon, not a severe one, but he was able to activate his fathers sword. Something Ace had managed to do when he turned 10.

"Uncle Ace…"

"What is it kid?"

"Will you teach me more?"

Ace stopped in his tracks. This kid looked up to him; for once in his life the raven felt wanted, this small child, was keeping him sane.

"Sure, why don't we-"

"AERROW!! Sweetie?"

"It's mom…"

"Then go to her…"

"I-I don't want to…"

The smaller redhead looked saddened by the fact his mother was calling him. It confused the skyknight since usually a child like him would be running to a parent, embracing them. Like he did when he saw Ace. Then it clicked, Aerrow wanted to stay with the Storm Hawks, he wanted to be a skyknight.

"Come on Aerrow… Lets go inside, Daddy's going to tell us about the great adventures he went on."

"Okay Mom! Uncle Ace… would you take me with you next time you leave?"

He was stunned… Aerrow had just asked him the very question that was he was thinking.

"Why not…"

A small smile from the man reassured Aerrow, as the small redhead ran up to his mother and father. The woman embraced her son as if he'd been talking to the devil.

"Hey, Ace… You coming in or what?"

"Sure… sure…"

As they walked into the house, Lupin and Robyn sat on a two-seater couch, whilst Ace was secluded on a single armchair. Aerrow, wanting to know the story, had sat on the floor, right in front of his father.

"Okay, this is how it started…"

For a while Lupin kept going on about this new Terra they'd found and the fights he'd been through. How many monsters he'd slain and how it was all down to him… and Aerrow looked like he was buying it. Ace was disgusted that a man could tell their son such awful lies, the storyline was true, but on a number of occasions Ace had saved that idiots life.

He rolled his eyes at the false words this man was saying. Aerrow was following a man that didn't do half of the things he'd claimed to do, even Robyn was buying all this crap.

Once the story had finished Ace inwardly groaned as Aerrow simply looked at father his green eyes wide.

"Wow dad! That's really amazing!"

"Thanks kid, you know when you grow older you might be just like me!"

"Oh… But I wanted to be like Uncle Ace!"

This made Ace inwardly smirk. Aerrow wanted to be like him, not that bastard Lupin. Perfect.

"Aerrow, honey… you father is a _real _skyknight… your Uncle Ace is simply... not as good as your father…"

"WELL AT LEAST HE DOESN'T MAKE UP A LOAD OF RUBBISH!"

"AERROW!"

"NO! I want to be like Uncle Ace!!"

With that the small boy ran out of the room, leaving the adults stunned. Robyn stood up and immediately started to blame Ace for everything.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't have come here then everything would have been fine!"

"What are you talking about, it's not my fault he likes me more than Lupin!"

"Of course it's your fault, EVERYTHINGS YOU FAULT!"

The arguing went on for ages, neither of them knowing that Aerrow could hear every word. The small redhead began to cry, this argument was his fault, and he knew it. There was only one thing to do at a time like this.

Run Away!

He didn't bother packing, he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, so he grabbed his secret stash of cookies. And ran out the door.

In the lounge, the adults were stillarguing. But all fell silent once they heard the door slam.

"What the hell was that?"

"Does it really matter?"

Robyn was almost in tears, Ace was too, but he'd never let his weakness show. And Lupin was beyond angry. Ace was angry too, they'd been fighting so much that the boy's own mother had forgotten about him.

"Are you so self involved that you've forgotten about Aerrow?"

"What the- AERROW!"

The brunette ran upstairs and burst into the boy's room, when there was no sign of him, she burst in to tears. When the two men heard her crying they too went up, only to find her kneeling on the floor, clutching one of the boy's teddy bears.

"I'll find him…"

The parents didn't bother to argue, they just wanted their precious little boy back. Ace was on his way out when Lupin called him, telling him that whatever had been said should be forgotten and that finding Aerrow was the only important thing right now.

Of course Ace didn't believe a word, he knew they both hated him, and would blame him if their precious little boy were hurt. As the man walked through the streets he saw no sign of the small redhead. Something inside him panged. He didn't like this new feeling, he felt guilty yet at the same time worried but also a little upset.

Did Aerrow make him feel like this?

He looked down alleys and in shops. He asked local people if they had seen him, but nobody had. Where the hell was he?

Ace looked everywhere, and eventually he decided to go back. Unfortunately this would mean telling Lupin and Robyn Aerrow is missing… still. He took a deep breath as he prepared for the worst. As he walked up the pathway to their house he noticed the large oak tree had something in it.

A birdhouse? No, too big.

A tree house? Yeah, it is!

That must be where Aerrow is hiding, the little bastard. Ace walked along to the oak tree and he could hear the faint cries of a boy sobbing.

"Aerrow?"

"GET LOST YOU… YOU… JUST GET LOST!"

Yeah, that was Aerrow; he was never very good at comebacks. Taking a deep breath in he began to climb the small planks of wood that were supposed to be stairs. He hadn't done this in years.

"Aerrow, it's me… you know… Uncle Ace and all that crap…"

The boy looked at him, his emerald eyes filled with tears, anger and sorrow. It hurt Ace, to see a small child like this. He climbed inside the small box of wood and put an arm on the boy's shoulder.

"No matter how much crap your father says, he's still your father… you love him… I know you do…"

"NO! No I don't! Ever since he left me an mom alone she's always blaming me for things he had done!"

"What do you mean?"

He sniffed and wiped the tears currently dripping down his face.

"She'd tell me that if I was never born… then she'd be able to go with him… but I stopped her…"

Ace was amazed, how could she be so cruel to him.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it Aerrow… besides, if she ever says that to you again, beat her up… your strong you know…"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah… and a great skyknight too"

The small boy smiled, Ace smiled. The redhead climbed upon the mans shoulder as they walked back to the house. When Robyn took one look at Aerrow she ran up to him.

"Aerrow, my baby! Thank goodness you're not hurt! Don't you EVER do that again"

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… don't worry about it…"

A few days later the Storm Hawks had to go again. Aerrow had asked the entire crew if they'd take him along, but he had to stay with Robyn. The boy was depressed.

As the Storm Hawks flew out, Ace looked at Aerrow, noticing the boy's anger in his eyes as he mouthed the words: 'You promised me…'

He knew he'd broken his promise, and Aerrow would probably hate him for it. But the boy could get killed if he had come along.

"Hey Ace… Thanks for rescuing Aerrow…"

"It's okay…"

"I still hate you…"

"WHAT? What for?"

"For making him leave in the first place!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

They argued ever since then, until Ace could take it no more. And he became Dark Ace.

Nobody knows, but he secretly wishes Aerrow still liked him. Every so often he'd dream of that timed the redhead called him 'Uncle Ace' rather than 'Dark Ace'

It was a stupid mistake.

Because he'd lost someone important.

The only important person in his life…

Now hated him.


End file.
